Typical small form CATV trap and filter products are slender and smooth, requiring the use of a wrench to tighten them properly when installing them onto a port. In addition, when used outdoors, they require the use of accessory moisture seals, which if not installed properly, lead to eventual leaking of rain and/or humidity into the filters. U.S. Pat. No. 6,794,957 (Shafer et al.) discloses such a typical filter assembly and housing.